


Terms of Surrender

by MadameFolie



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Hospital Sex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Against all odds, Azusa came back from the tainted land alive; Moriya and Date are not so keen to cede what is theirs.





	Terms of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/gifts).



There is a song playing on Date's little wireless radio, something a bit raucous with brass and three women's voices in harmony. Even Moriya hadn't been able to help that the toe of his boot tapping in time to the music as he'd peeled another apple. On the tray at the bedside, Date's efforts to carve designs into the fruit are beginning to brown and all that remains of Moriya's handiwork is the core. That, and the taste of apple flesh on Date's lips.   
  
He's kissing hungrily, so much so it almost hurts. But Azusa's want for him hurts more-- he'd been prepared to let all of this go, the weight of Date spread across his hips, the heat of Moriya pressed up against his side, everything they are to him. At least, he thought he'd been prepared. In the end, he supposes, he's as selfish a man as any other.  
  
"Gently," Moriya reminds Date with a hand to the small of his back to slow him. As if Azusa's body had somehow returned from the tainted land consecrated instead. Each touch of Moriya's is cautious. Reverent, even, where Date's is possessive, and Azusa wonders if there is any rite that could purify him enough to deserve this.   
  
Date, however, isn't listening. He sits back as best as he can to slick himself open. His bandaged hand is trembling on Azusa's chest. "Wherever we go," he breathes, and his eyes flutter shut as he shifts his wrist to fit another finger inside himself, "We go together."  
  
Azusa opens his mouth to protest: he couldn't ask that of them. Can't. Moriya sits up on one arm to seal his lips to Date's bare collarbone, neck, jaw. He presses their lips together. A pang of heat courses through Azusa watching Date sigh against his lips. He's so hard it aches, and the warmth between Date's legs is sweeter than the flesh of any apple.   
  
"Together," Moriya affirms, and braces his arms about Azusa's head to claim his lips. A consummate tactician, he. For what other choice has Azusa, when in their embrace, but to accept the terms of surrender?


End file.
